Cursed
by MildredHelper
Summary: A lot can happen when you are a fairytale character and you do not release that you're under a curse. What happens when the curse starts to weaken, but you've done so much that can't be undone? Will your true love still love you? Snow is going to find out.
1. One Night

**Chapter 1: One Night**

One night. That was all it had taken. One night of senselessness, and she would be paying for it for the rest of her life. Mary Margaret Blanchard was not a bad girl. In fact, most people described her as sort of the "nun type." She was a mousy little schoolteacher who stayed at home Friday nights and graded papers. Her idea of a wild time was drinking more than three cups of cocoa in a day. How could this have happened to her? She wished that she could say that it hadn't been mutual consent, but she had agreed to it just as much as he had. Him. She really never wanted to see his face again, and yet his face could be reflected in her child. The thought made her already nauseous stomach turn, and she moved from her position on the edge of the bathtub to heave into the toilet. When she was finished, she put a shaky hand to her chest as if the pressure alone would slow her beating heart. She tried to not think about it, shifting her gaze from the traitorous object bearing two pink lines. She was pregnant, and Whale was the father. It made her head hurt. She never should have gotten involved with someone she didn't love. It seemed that true love only existed in fairytales. David would never, could never love her now. She had blown every chance that she might have with him and not only that, but there was a tiny life growing inside her. She had to think about what was best for the baby now. Should she tell Whale purely to have a father for the baby? Whale. She would have to go to him eventually because he was the only doctor in Storybrooke.  
As her mind reeled, the phone rang, and she was brought back to reality. "H-hello?" She asked in a nervous voice.  
"Mary Margaret?" It was Emma.  
"Y-yes?"  
"How ya doing, kid?" The blonde knew that her friend had been a little under the weather.  
"Oh, uh, I'm fine, fine," she fibbed.  
"You don't sound fine, can I get you anything?"  
"No, but thanks."  
"Well, I have to finish some things up here, but then I'll be home, and I can take care of you."  
"Thank you, Emma."  
"What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help the schoolteacher out in her time of need?" She joked.  
She had no idea.

As soon as she hung up the phone, it rang again.  
"Hello?" She asked, a little less timidly assuming that Emma was calling back.  
"Mary Margaret, can you meet me for dinner? There's something that I want to talk about. It's really important."  
David. He had the ability to take her breath away and make her knees buckle. Could she go see him? Would it only tempt her to prolong the truth? That was a risk she had to be willing to take.  
"O-okay, Granny's?"  
"Twenty minutes?"  
"Deal."  
She put the phone down and looked at herself in the mirror. She truly looked as though she was sick. Her normally pale skin was even more so, making her look anemic. She couldn't help but lift up her shirt and looked at her flat stomach. There was really a baby in there. She knew that she had always wanted to be a mother; it was just something she felt she was called to be. She couldn't help but allow herself a moment to relish in this. She was going to be a mother. Her moment was short-lived before all of her other thoughts, fears, and anxieties took over. She lowered her shirt and went to put on some lipstick. She pinched her cheeks for some color, though she was still ghastly pale. She didn't know what was acceptable for her to take to calm her stomach now that there was another life there so she decided to just order something light at Granny's. She put on her coat slowly, grabbed her keys, and started the walk to the diner, pathetically hoping beyond all hope that she might still have a chance with him.

When she arrived at the diner, David was already there which surprised her slightly. As she glanced at her watch, she noticed that she was still seven minutes early. Usually, he liked to slip in at the last minute so this shocked her and only added to her discomfort about what she would eventually no longer be able to hide.

"Mary Margaret!" He exclaimed, a grin on his face as he pulled her chair out for her.  
"Oh, uh, David, thank you," she stuttered, already mentally berating herself, before she sat down. He sat back down and took her hand. She was becoming aware of the fact that people were staring.

"David," she whispered, but he just squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Mary Margaret," he took a deep breath. "I can't stay married to Kathryn. It doesn't feel right. I-I know that my place is-is with you. I just can't explain it, but I know that we belong together. Would you give me a chance to stop being an idiot and give you the love and attention that you deserve?"

This. She had been waiting for him to say this for months now, but he never had and now, now it was too late. Her throat constricted when she tried to speak. "I…" She trailed off just as their waitress, her good friend, Ruby come up to them.

"Hey, sorry for the wait," she said in her outgoing, energetic tone. "This place is just packed. What can I get you guys?"  
She didn't want to think about food right now, but she figured she should order something. She motioned for David to go first and when he was done, she said weakly,

"Just toast for me." Her friend eyed her curiously but didn't ask. David, on the other hand, spoke up.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"I can't see you, David," she blurted out and got up to leave.

"What, Mary Margaret? Hey, come back!" He yelled and took off after her as she hastily left the building. "What has gotten into you?" He grabbed onto her shoulder and whirled her around to face him. "There's someone else." He said it as a statement, and she just pulled away as tears streamed down her face. "Yes," she lied.

**TBC**

So, what do you guys think? Leave a review please, in my mind they are the equivalent to the new promo pics xx


	2. I Want To Get Away

**Chapter 2: I Want to Get Away**

When she arrived back at her apartment, Emma was there.  
"Where were you?" The blonde demanded. "You're clearly sick. I told you that I could get you anything that you needed."

"Oh Emma," the schoolteacher burst into tears and flung her arms around the sheriff.

"What is it?"

The pixie haired woman just gulped large mouthfuls of air as she continued to sob.

"Hell, if I didn't know you, I'd think you were pregnant. You were throwing up earlier, now you're crying for virtually no reason," she teased, but stopped when she saw her friend's wide eyes.

"Oh my God, I was kidding. No, you're not seriously…? Oh my God! Who's the…? David never…no!"

Mary Margaret just nodded and continued to sob into Emma's chest as the blonde awkwardly rubbed her back.  
"You're seriously pregnant?"

"Yes!" She sobbed.

"Oh my God, is? Holy," she muttered. She didn't have a lot of tact, but she was trying to approach this delicately. "Is-uh…?"

"Yes, W-Whale is…" She couldn't finish her sentence before breaking down again.

"Aw, Mary Margaret…a one night stand?" She asked.

The poor woman looked like she was going to break in two.

"I'd never had one b-before," she choked out.

"Well that much is obvious," the blonde muttered under her breath.  
"Come on, let's lie on the bed and you can let it all out." She led the teary-eyed woman into the bedroom where she promptly forced her to lie down, and she pulled the covers up to her chin before crawling in next to her. The dark haired woman didn't say anything, but continued to cry softly into her pillow.

"Do you want some words of wisdom from someone who's been in your shoes?" She didn't wait for a response before continuing. "The whole 'glowing' thing is crap. You throw up for like four months, gain a whole bunch of weight, literally push an entire baby out of your body, and in the end you get absolutely no thanks." At this point, Mary Margaret was bawling so Emma lightened up. "But…on the other hand, I'm still in Storybrooke because of Henry. He's a pretty great kid, and I made him and even if Regina's his 'mom', he'll always be mine in my heart because I gave birth to him." She looked at the woman whose face was squished against her pillow, with her eyes shut as she tried to slow her ragged breath. "You're an awesome teacher. All those kids look up to you, and I bet you most of them wish you were their mom. You're capable of more love than I even knew was possible. You'll be a great mom, and I suck with kids, but I'd be willing to help, I mean, it's the least I could do for all you've given me. I'll help you through this, okay?"

She had never really had a friend before, but she just felt such a connection to this poor unfortunate soul. They were both sort of misfits. Mary Margaret was just too much. She was too nice, too good, always wanted to please everyone, forever believing in miracles, and Emma? Well, she was a lost girl just looking for a home, and for the time being, she had found one and wasn't ready to leave anytime soon.

"Do-do you really think I can d-do this?" The face buried in the pillow asked, voice raw from crying.

"Of course, you're Snow White," the blonde joked and the pixie haired woman looked at her before offering a weak smile. She knew deep down that she wanted the baby, wanted it more than anything, but she also wanted to be with David and her heart was seemingly twisting in knots. There was no way that David could love her if she was having someone else's child.

"I have to leave," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"I have to leave Storybrooke. I can't let David see me, and I can't let Whale see me because I told David that there was someone else. Well the only person that makes sense is Whale, but I refuse to pretend anything is really between us, and if I leave then David can go back to Kathryn and everyone wins." She said it slowly as all the gears in her brain clicked. It was the perfect solution. "There is one problem, though. I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Mary Margaret, you can't leave. Who will teach those kids? Who will sell candles with Leroy? Who will give me a place to stay?" Emma was beside herself. She knew that this woman was desperate, but was she really just going to run away from her problems-well the ones that she could?

"You can stay here, I'm sure Gold will be more than willing to make a deal with you. As for me, I really must go, but who knows? Maybe our paths will cross again some day?" She asked, a hint of melancholy in her tone.

"No. You're going to stay here and face your problems."

"Emma-"

"No buts."  
They argued for what seemed like ages before Mary Margaret finally decided to give in.

"Fine, I'll stay. Now will you please let me get some sleep? I was sick half of today."

The blonde went out to the sofa and made up her bed before crashing hard. Unbeknownst to her, the schoolteacher had packed a suitcase, climbed out the window, and was getting ready to cross the town line.

**TBC**

Soooo? I made a fast update. Reviews are like finding out that gosh is getting married and having a baby. Oh wait ;) xx


	3. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Chapter 3: A Little Help From My Friends**

The next thing she knew, she was lying in an unfamiliar room. She looked to her right to see all kinds of equipment and machines and assumed that she must be in the hospital. She laid back against her pillow for a second and just breathed before the realization sunk in. She was in the hospital, the hospital. Which could only mean one thing. Whale. _Speak of the devil_, she thought just as he came into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said, glancing up at her before continuing to study some papers on his clipboard with intensity.

"What-what happened?"

"You passed out on the side of the road. You're lucky Miss Swan found you. You need to eat, especially now," he said.

She blinked. That was it? No "let me attempt to take responsibly for my actions?" No "Hey, by the way, hope it's cool that you're carrying my child. I'm going to do nothing to help just to let you know." Either would have been acceptable. It was then that she realized that he didn't think it was his. Indignation rose in her throat and she was going to tell him, but then she realized that it was better if she didn't. She could keep the identity of the father secret to her dying day.

"Now I want to keep you here over night for observation…"

She twitched. He had used that as a pickup line, and she was so desperate that she had let him do just that. She had let him observe her, observe her body. She should have let David do that, but she was too proud to be caught with a married man, not too proud to be caught with a totally unprofessional doctor.

A little while later, Emma came into the room. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" She demanded.

"I-Emma…"

"No, you lied to me. You said you weren't going to leave and just like Henry's always saying 'something bad happened' when you were trying to leave Storybrooke. There were tears in her eyes. "Dammit, Mary Margaret, you're the only friend I've ever had, okay? I was worried sick about you. I found you unconscious on the side of the road for Pete's sake, what was I supposed to think?" The woman with blonde curls was rambling, and she knew it, but she didn't care; she had been scared and worried.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I don't know what happened, I just passed out. I'm sorry that I assumed leaving would be the best thing, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Desperate times call for friendship, and that's what I'm here for," she slowly took the pixie haired woman's hand. "Now don't ever leave again or I will hunt you down and make you regret the day you were born," she said with a smile, her fingers forming a vice grip on Mary Margaret's hand.

"Okay," the schoolteacher smiled weakly, looking up at the ceiling. As Emma turned to leave, she couldn't help but ask her to stay. "I know it's silly of me, but I don't want to be alone."

"No, I getcha, you don't want to be alone so you don't have to talk to Whale."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Emma, I don't think he even thinks it can be his," she said, not sure how she should feel about that. Should she be relieved, embarrassed, indignant? She still didn't know.

The blonde looked at her curiously. "And how do you feel about that? Are you gonna tell him?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I don't want him involved at all. I want to raise the baby by myself. Well, with maybe a little help from you," she said sheepishly.

Emma wasn't going to tell her otherwise. "Well, okay, then I'll keep it a secret too," she said with a shrug. "It's funny," she said after a few minutes had passed. "I might honestly believe Henry. Every time someone tries to leave, something bad happens to them."

"Are you saying that you believe him about Operation Cobra?" The dark haired woman asked, clearly surprised.

"No, Mary Margaret, I don't think that you're Snow White or anything like that, I just mean that I can understand where he's coming from. He's a smart kid and a lot of what he says actually does make sense. A lot of it doesn't make sense, but that's beside the point…" She rambled.

"I think you're finally starting to believe in him and in yourself," Mary Margaret yawned and closed her eyes.

She hadn't thought of it that way. By believing in her son, she was also believing in herself. This was why she loved the schoolteacher. Even though they were total opposites, they usually knew just what to say to each other. The brunette fell asleep and the blonde watched her for awhile before slumping down in her own chair and falling asleep.

* * *

I know this was a pretty filler random chapter, but it gets better, I promise. Reviews are like realizing it's Sunday and Once is on in an hour. xx


	4. Broken

**Chapter 4: Broken**

Three months had passed by rather quickly and Mary Margaret was beginning to show, actually "beginning" was an understatement. She was showing, but trying to hide it.

"You know you're going to have to start telling people," Emma said when she caught the brunette still in her tank top and pajama pants. She was just about to head to the station, and she realized that her friend was going to be late if she didn't get a move on it.

Mary Margaret sighed. "I know, but as long as I can get away with hiding it, what's the harm?"  
David had approached her numerous times and she had given him the cold shoulder, always surrounding herself by a student or making herself busy by picking up her takeout from Granny's. She wasn't ready for him to be the one to ignore her.

"Fine, whatever, Oh Stubborn One, but you know that it's just going to make it that much harder when everyone finds out."

"Right, Emma. Have a good day at work," she called to her as she left the house, her long blonde hair taking longer than the rest of her.

When she was alone, Mary Margaret let out a sigh. "Let's see how long we can keep you a secret hmm?" She said, running a hand along her stomach, having it come to rest at the base as she decided what to wear that would be big enough. Thankfully, it was freezing outside so no one would question her decision to wear multiple layers. She knew that she really needed to hurry up and get dressed, but she couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror. In her tank top, she looked much farther along than five months. She couldn't help but notice that her breasts had grown. It was a little hard to keep her top up. She could feel the baby move inside her. "Hello there, yes, you're awake now, you know that we have to get to the school, don't you? We have a class to teach." She gave her reflection one last look of scrutiny before putting on her shape-wear that was supposedly "slimming," throwing her turtleneck on, followed by her vest and her tan pea coat over that. For the bottom half, she had on some black pants and boots. She grabbed her keys, bag, and headed out the door.

On the way to the school, she caught David out of her peripherals so she quickened her pace.

"Mary Margaret!" He called out to her and began to run. She would do the same if it weren't for the fact that that would give her current condition away completely. He grabbed her arm. "Look, I know you're not seeing anyone else so what's going on?" He said it gently, but with a hint of annoyance. After all, she had told him there was someone else but she hadn't been seen with anyone. It wasn't that he was stalking her-more like looking out for her because he just so happened to be obsessed with her.

"Nothing, Mr. Nolan," she said coldly. "Now I really must get to the school; I have a class to teach."

"Mr. Nolan?! He exclaimed and reached out and grabbed her by the sides, pulling her into him. She nearly started hyperventilating because she knew he was going to find out. As he pulled her closer to him, her stomach touched against his. His eyes met hers briefly, shock registering there before he began to unbutton her coat.

"David! No don't!" She cried and tried to push him away, but there was no point. He unbuttoned the last button and lifted up her shirt with the ere of someone who was completely defeated.

His shoulders slumped as he backed away from her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, no anger in his voice, just sadness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma received a call from the hospital. Henry was there and seriously ill but no one would tell her anything else. "What the hell?!" She demanded into the phone but was greeted by the sound of a dial tone. She sprung into action, completely fueled by adrenaline, she sped all the way to the hospital, not caring because she was the sheriff. Who was there to arrest her? She ran through the double doors and practically attacked Regina.

"What's going on?!" She demanded.

The mayor just sobbed. Something must seriously be up. She looked through glass doors into a room where her son was lying in a bed, motionless. Nothing could hold her back, she charged through the doors.

"Henry?" She called, but he didn't even attempt to move. She took his hand in hers. It was limp and cold-lifeless. The machine that he was hooked up to had a line across it horizontally that was unmoving. "No," she whispered softly to herself. "No." She couldn't think of anything that she wanted to say. He was gone. He had come into her life for such a short period of time and now he was gone. Tears welled up in her eyes and pooled down the sides of her face. She wasn't one for words, not that he would hear her anyway, but she thought "I love you," with all her might before she leaned down and kissed him. There was an instant surge of energy that left her that seemed to travel all through the town.

Henry's eyes flickered open. "Emma, you did it! You believe! See? I told you you were the savior!"

She just stood there with her mouth open before she embraced him, hugging him so tight, she thought she might break him.

Suddenly, there was an uproar in the hospital and the title "Evil Queen" was being thrown around as well as words such as "cursed" and "snow." Emma's face grew very pale as she realized what this meant. "Are you serious?" she mumbled.

* * *

On the other side of town, Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan stopped in the middle of their confrontation as a current of energy (that they soon realized was magic) blew around them like wind, swishing their bangs to the side. Suddenly, all of their memories came rushing back to them.

She was Snow White. She was a princess married to David, her Prince Charming, but the Evil Queen, Regina had cast a curse over them immediately following the birth of their child. _Emma_. "Oh!" she exclaimed just before David wrapped her up in his arms.

"Snow," he whispered.

"Charming."

Their reunion should have been the happiest day of their lives, but David pulled away suddenly, eyeing her stomach, poking out from her open coat. "Who and why?" He shook his head.

She bit her lip before whispering sheepishly, "We were cursed."

* * *

I think this chapter was a little more eventful, huh? Tell me what you think because reviews are the icing on the cake…at Ginny and Josh's wedding. Mwah!


	5. Fault

**Chapter 5: Fault**

He just stared at her for what felt like an eternity before they heard Henry's voice.

"Grandma, Gramps!" He called and Snow tried her best to button up her coat before anyone else saw.

"Henry!" She exclaimed as he ran into her arms. "Thank you so much for believing. We-we can't thank you enough…" Her voice was becoming thick with emotion. Where was Emma? She needed to see her daughter.

"It's okay, Grandma, I knew you were really Snow White and Prince Charming, and I knew that my mom was the Evil Queen…" He muttered. "But I think she's changed!" He exclaimed. The boy was talking a mile a minute and ordinarily she would be more than willing to talk to him about how they indeed were all fairytale characters and that his birthmother must have saved them, but right now, the only person she wanted to talk to was the same little baby that she had put into the wardrobe all those years ago, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Henry, where's Emma?" She cut him off.

"Oh-uh, she's kind of trying to calm down. I think it was a lot for her to take," he said.

UH OH. She thought. It was a lot for her daughter to take? Well, it was a lot for her to take too. She was married to a man when she had slept with someone else and now she was pregnant with another man's baby and the man was Dr. Frankenstein, no less. On top of all that, she had a twenty-eight year old daughter. She was practically the same age as she was and this would be the first time that they were meeting as mother and daughter, not the schoolteacher and sheriff that had been sharing an apartment together as friends. Her mind was reeling. She briefly glanced at David, trying to gauge his reaction to everything. He seemed to be numb. She could tell that he knew she was watching him and thus, he avoided her gaze. She heard the sound of boots coming down the pavement.

"Emma!" She exclaimed and ran to the blonde, wrapping her in her arms.

"Mary Margaret," Emma breathed.

"Honey, my name's Snow," she said, tears running down her face. "You found us, I knew you would." She rubbed the longer haired woman's back.

Emma pulled away. "So-like you guys are married, and technically Snow White and Prince…Prince Charming, and you're-I mean, you're pregnant, like?" She was incapable of forming a full sentence. Her brain was trying to wrap around what she had just found out. "So who's Whale in your fairytale world?"

"Frankenstein," the pixie haired woman croaked, her eyes cast downward looking at her boots.

"Yeah, he's a character. Wait, why did you want to…? Oh my God! You and Frankenstein?! That thing's his?" David exclaimed, his voice booming as he looked at his clearly anguished wife.

She just nodded, still not meeting his eyes, embarrassed, yet still angered that he had called her baby a "thing."

"I'm gonna kill him," he muttered before taking off toward the hospital.

"No, David, stop!" She exclaimed and ran after him. "I'm not proud of what I did, and I feel nothing for him…it was just a one night thing, but that doesn't change the fact that it was mutual consent-you can't just attack him for something we both agreed to."

He looked at her, and she saw his hands clench into fists at his sides. He breathed out before turning away from her and walking toward Granny's.

"Wait…where are you going?!" She called, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I need some time to think about…everything," he called over his shoulder, not stopping to look back.

She couldn't exactly blame him for his behavior, but when Emma left with the same excuse, she was feeling the lowest that she had felt in a really long time. If it weren't for the baby-well, she didn't know what she might have done.

"Grandma?" Henry asked, pulling her from her reverie.

"Yes, Henry?" She wasn't used to him calling her that yet; she wasn't sure if she would ever be.

"Why's everyone mad at you?"

This hit her in the heart like a knife. They weren't exactly mad at her-were they? They had been under a curse. Did they expect celibacy? She knew for a fact that David had been keeping pretty busy.

"Well dear, they just don't know how to react to the news that I'm having a baby," she paused as he looked at her strangely. "Because I'm a Grandma," she decided not to tell the whole truth.

"I mean, how strange does it look that I'm your grandmother and Emma's mother, but somehow we're the same age, and I'm also having a baby?" She asked to which he just shrugged.

"I guess that is pretty weird. I'm gonna go find my mom now!" He called with a voice dripping with false hope.

"Oh-okay!" She called back to him, but he was already gone.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me," she said, putting a hand to her stomach, unable to control the tears that were now running down her face. Henry was right. Everyone was mad at her, and it was all her fault.

* * *

If you're ready to murder me…I promise, this shall end a Snowing fic and therefore there shall be Snowing fluff. Reviews are like ouat being on tonight…wait a minute…;)


	6. Baby Come Back

**Chapter 6: Baby Come Back**

When Emma didn't come home, Snow started to get scared. The thoughts running through her head could probably be used as the plot of a thriller. She sat on the sofa with the lamp on, just waiting, but she never showed up. This was her first day as a mother and already her child was staying out too late. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Now the guilt was settling in. If she hadn't made a mistake, then maybe everything would have gone back to the way it was. She would be in bed with Charming right now, probably calling him by that nickname, and Emma would be in the other room, sound asleep, finally happy because she had found her parents and now they could all be a family. Even Henry had left her, to go to Regina no less, and that broke her heart.

Finally, at around four in the morning, she heard someone coming in the door.

"Emma!" She exclaimed and started to get up.

"I don't want to talk," the blonde mumbled and sat on the stairs with her arms across her chest.

Snow didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort her daughter so much that it hurt, but she also knew that she needed to respect her wishes and leave her alone. "Um, goodnight," she called.

Emma just grunted in response, so the pixie haired woman went to her bedroom and fell on her bed, contemplating how she was going to make this better.

She didn't wake up until around two the next afternoon, and Emma was gone, having left no note, no text, no clue that she had even been there the night before. She was Snow White. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks when she was going to go to Granny's for some lunch. She couldn't very well just walk into the diner without being bombarded by people that would recognize her as the princess. If this were under any other circumstances, then she would be thrilled to catch up with everyone, but now, she just couldn't deal with anyone finding out. So she scanned the fridge and pantry, settling on some Cheerios. She had eaten her first spoonful when there was a knock on the front door.

There, standing on the other side of the door, was her Prince Charming. "David!" She couldn't keep the hint of excitement out of her voice. She was glad that he had come.

He looked her up and down, and she wished that she had thought to put her robe on over her camisole. "So, Mary Margaret…" he started.  
Mary Margaret? Her real name was Snow. He of all people should be the first one to start calling her that again. "Mary Margaret," he started over. "I-I don't know what you expect from me. That thing," he motioned to her stomach. "…isn't mine, and I don't know how you can expect me to raise it as my own."

She cleared her throat and sat down. She hadn't asked him to do anything yet, but she saw his point. They had been cursed, what did he expect? Mary Margaret was a good girl too, it was a one time thing. He of all people should realize that one couldn't be responsible for their actions when they were cursed. He had been married to someone else, and Kathryn could have just as easily have gotten pregnant.

"I'm not asking you to do anything, I…"

"What? You want me to leave you and have people rushing to your side because I'm the bully who wouldn't take you in?!" He exclaimed.

"David, I have no idea where you're coming up with these notions…" He cut her off again just as she was starting to cry.

"I can't believe you would do something like this!" He shouted and started to make his way for the door.

"Wait-" she didn't know what was going through his mind, but he was acting crazy. She had given him plenty of reasons to be angry, but this didn't seem like him. The David she knew-Charming would have been calm as he discussed where they were going to go from there.

"Save it," he muttered, heading out the door.

Suddenly, something didn't feel right. She instantly pulled her pants down and was met with the sight of blood. It felt like her stomach was being squeezed tightly. She didn't know a lot about being a mother, but she knew that she was in labor and that it was much too soon. She was frozen in her spot, terrified as horrible cramps made her bend over from the pain.  
"David!" She screamed, and he whirled around. She knew that he recognized the agony in her voice.

"Oh my God!" He yelled and grabbed a blanket to wrap around her before scooping her up into his arms.

"David," she whimpered, putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh my God, Snow, I'm so sorry…" He couldn't say anything else because seeing her this way made him so overcome with guilt that his throat constricted and his eyes got watery. He carried her all the way to the hospital where he practically screamed for Whale.

The doctor called for his nurses, but no one was there to aid him because they had all remembered who they were. He honestly did all that he could, but he wasn't real doctor, and he couldn't do anything miraculous. Snow had to give birth to a baby that had had a chance at life at one point, but not anymore. She couldn't look. Her heart had broken in two. She closed her eyes and cried silently. Suddenly there was a figure hovering over her. He had been there the whole time, silently praying for his wife.

"Snow, I'm so sorry," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

She didn't have the strength to fight him, too emotionally drained from what had just happened.

"I'll help you heal," he said.

She just blinked back some more tears, not ready to believe him. He hadn't wanted the baby which had been understandable, but now that he got his wish, she didn't know if she could heal-if she could forgive him for the harsh words he had spoken out of anger.

"I love you, I promise I do," he said, his voice cracking as he tried to keep it together.

She didn't respond, just pretended to be asleep. They had been married long enough for him to know that she wasn't really asleep, but she wanted to be left alone so he went out to the waiting room and pulled out his flip phone. He had seven missed calls. He didn't recognize the number so he called it back somewhat nervously.

"Hello?"

"What the hell, David?!" A voice he recognized as Emma's shouted at him. "Where is she? Do you know where she is?"

"She uh-we're at the hospital," he said simply.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Her concern was clearly heard.

"She-she," he paused to collect himself. "She lost the baby."

"Oh my God."  
The blonde hung up the phone and started sobbing. She had loved her mother when she was Mary Margaret and that shouldn't have changed. She felt so sad for her and guilty too. Maybe she should have talked to her when she had wanted to? No, she shook her head. It probably wasn't anyone's fault. These things just happened.

Meanwhile, Snow was staring at the ceiling in her hospital room. IT was for the best, she decided. She belonged in a happy relationship with David, and they needed to try and be there for their daughter. How were they supposed to do that with a baby? A baby who wasn't even supposed to exist. A baby who didn't even share their DNA. A baby who was hers. Maybe that's why it hurt so much, because it was hers and hers alone. She had been the only one to love it, and now it was gone. "I'll help you heal," he had said. She knew that time would heal all, but in that moment, she just felt like giving up.

* * *

I've read your reviews, and I definitely get where you're coming from. I am a HUGE gosh fan, but this is just an AU situation, and they're a real life ship, not snowing, and I understand that we would all rather the baby have been David's, but thats not what the story was about. Then, everything would be rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers. Expect some snowing fluff in the coming chapters. Oh yeah, and goshling could be here any day now so don't cry, blue skies! :)


	7. Unexpected

**Chapter 7: Unexpected**

Two years later:

"I'll help you heal," he had said. He didn't lie. They talked their problems out and each day it was a little easier for her to smile. Each day, she wanted to smile more and more. It began to feel like they were back in the Enchanted Forest only now they had their daughter.

Emma was still getting used to the idea of being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. It was certainly an adjustment to go from being an orphan to being the product of true love and the child of royalty. She was glad that her parents were getting along again. It had taken Mary Margaret a long while to accept what had happened and to be able to move on from it which Emma couldn't blame her for. Anyone who lost a child couldn't be blamed for the aftermath. She would probably always call her mother Mary Margaret just because that was what was most comfortable for her, and her mother understood. They weren't the comfortable best friends that they had been, but they were getting there.

One day, she decided to come home from the station early since it was David's day off, and she picked up food for them at Granny's. When she walked in the door, however, her eyes were not ready for the sight she was seeing. Mary Margaret was on the couch in nothing but a lacy black push-up bra and panties, and David was standing there in boxers with the phrase "bite me" on the rear end. Thank God, they hadn't gotten any farther than that.

"Oh uh, Emma!" The pixie haired woman exclaimed, grabbing a pillow to cover herself with as her cheeks blushed a deep crimson.

"Wow you guys," she muttered, turning away and running a hand through her hair.

Her father ran back to the bedroom and came out not even a minute later in a pair of jeans and a tee. "Emma, you wanna try reentering, and we can pretend that this never happened?"

"Deal," she mumbled, leaving out the front door.

About five minutes later, she came back in to find a fully clothed Mary Margaret and David sitting at the table playing cards.

"Hey guys, thought I'd surprise you and come home early. Hope you didn't make dinner because I stopped at Granny's," she said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Wow, really? Thanks Emma, you're such a lovely daughter," David exclaimed, getting up and running to her to give her a hand with the bag she had containing their dinner.

"It was no problem, Pops," she played along.

"How was your day, honey?" Her mother chimed in.

"Oh you know, a typical day in post-curse Storybrooke, nothing new to report." Honestly, there was hardly any crime since Regina had decided to turn over a new leaf and leave well enough alone since there was no way to get back to the Enchanted Forest. "Henry came by and brought me a sandwich, and we went to the park on my lunch break which was fun."

"Well, I'm glad it was an easy day," David said. "I would hate for something to happen on my day off," he winked at her.

She started handing out food and attacked her burger. Only when she was halfway through did she realize that she was the only one eating. "Wow, did I order the wrong thing? Did you guys suddenly have an appetite change that I wasn't aware of?" She asked.

"No, no," David said and looked at his wife before continuing. "We have a bit of news that we wanted to share."

Emma looked between the two of them curiously.

Her mother looked up at her with a smile that could only be described as radiant before she said, "I'm pregnant."

Emma's mind was reeling. Her mother who looked to be the exact same age as she was was having a baby. So that would make her a very very very big sister. The woman had lost a baby and if she could be happy, then she should be too, but it was just a lot to take in.

"Wow, a baby," she said in a happy voice that probably sounded way too forced. "Just um, give me a minute," she managed before dashing out the door and taking a few deep breaths, inhaling the crisp air.

A baby. They were having a baby. Her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, were having a baby…but she was their baby. She wasn't a baby, but she had been when they gave her away by sending her through the wardrobe. True she had had two years with them, but things were just starting to become routine, and they spring something like this on her? A baby. She was already jealous of something that probably wasn't even the size of a pea. It irked her that she cared so much or even that she cared at all.

"Sure, have a baby," she muttered. "Why not? It's not like I'm a thirty-year-old woman who's going to have a baby sibling. No biggie," she said to the wind. "No big deal at all." She wrapped her arms around herself and walked around the block a few times before she had composed herself. She walked back into the abode and plastered on a smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She exclaimed and hugged her parents, hoping they believed her.

* * *

Sooo working up to the snowing fluff, we'll get there. I think they have a reason now, don't you? (; I thought that a chapter mainly in Emma's view was the best way to handle this new situation. Reviews are like Zelena getting her butt kicked by Regina (be constructive though please, darlings. Let's not focus on what I didn't do but what I can do in the future.)


	8. Morning Routine

**Chapter 8: Morning Routine**

"You're glowing, you know?" David whispered to Snow as they lay in bed.

"No, I'm not," she laughed.

"Yes you are," he insisted and kissed her cheek. She scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he said, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I love you too," she mused, rubbing her nose against his.

She loved this time they spent together before he left for work. They would get up extra early just to be with each other. Sometimes they had a conversation, keeping their voices down so as not to wake Emma, sometimes they snuggled, sometimes they flirted, and sometimes they made love. The morning had started out as the latter, but was settling into more of the conversation/ flirty stuff with a hint of snuggling thrown in. She suddenly looked at him. There was something that she had been thinking about all morning.

"David, am I showing yet?" She asked. She did her best to push her abdomen out as she pulled the covers down for him to see her exposed lily white skin.

He lowered his head so it was even with her stomach and pretended to measure it with his hands. "I don't think so, Snow, at least not yet, but pretty soon, you're going to be all round, and we'll be able to feel the baby move, and we will get to raise him or her…"

"Her," she said matter-of-factly.

"What? How do you know?" He asked, genuinely curious and a little upset. If she had had a procedure done without telling him, he didn't know what he'd do.

"The same way I knew Emma was a girl…intuition," she explained, rolling her eyes when she had to spell it out for him.

"Oh," he laughed and tickled her sides.

"Stop, you-you're going to wake Emma," she giggled.

He stopped his tickling so that she could catch her breath before breaking out in a perfect falsetto voice. "Did you ever know that you're my her-o?!"

She couldn't stop laughing. "Beautiful voice, Charming, bet you get all the ladies."

"Nope, just the one I care about," he said and kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes but knew that he was being sincere in everything that he was saying. She finally had her David back-the David she had fallen in love with over thirty years ago. Now it was as though time had stood still even more so than it already had. She was having a baby, and she was really happy about it. Well, she was really happy until she remembered the baby that she had lost, but she couldn't allow herself to go there again. It was ancient history-a fleeting memory, dare she say: a mistake?

"What are you thinking about?" He nudged her lightly.

"Oh, nothing, just how happy I am about this baby and you," she ruffled his hair.

He smiled at her and started singing another song, begging her to chime in.

"No, David! I don't even know that song," she was laughing when she heard the door slam. She looked at him guiltily. "Either that was the largest gust of wind we've had all season or that was Emma," she whispered.

"Oh come on, I don't have to be in for another half hour. I'll talk to her later," he pressed.

"Okay," she pressed her forehead against his, and quickly forgot that their daughter had stormed out.

* * *

A little bit of Snowing fluff as promised. Hope you have a neato, keen, groovy, fab, tubular, swell day, & reviews are like having a gosh interview with the bump. Can you imagine?


	9. Enter Wicked

**Chapter 9: Enter Wicked**

After David left for work, Snow sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon and thinking. After the baby died, she didn't think that she would ever be herself again, and she was right. It didn't matter that it had been conceived out of wedlock and in a cursed world with-Frankenstein. There was still a giant void left in her heart that she was hoping this new baby would fill. She knew that Emma was upset about the impending arrival; she wasn't blind, but they had many months until the little one would arrive, and she just hoped that they could work out their problems before hand. There was something else too. She didn't know why, but she had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't quite right. How she was feeling felt like déjà vu. As she got down off the stool, there was a knock on the door.

"I need to talk to you." It was Regina. Ever since the curse had broken, the two of them had been rebuilding their relationship. There was a lot of resentment and pain between them, but they were pretty much over it. One would even consider them friends. She knew that if there was anything that she needed, her step mother would be there for her.

"Come in, Regina," she ushered her inside and put on a pot of coffee without even asking if the former mayor wanted any.

"Snow, we're all in danger, and I just don't know what we're going to do," the usually sassy and determined brunette, seemed hopeless.

Snow swallowed. "What is it, Regina?"

"My…mother, Cora, you know her well," there was a distinctly menacing tone to her voice for not even half a second, if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't notice it, but Snow knew. She had basically killed Regina's mother and didn't blame the woman for being upset with her. "My mother…came to me in a dream and told me that I-I have a sister named Zelena. She's after me."

Snow didn't see what this had to do with her.

"But she's not just after me. She's after a whole slew of ingredients for a curse."

Snow blinked.

"The most important ingredient is a product of true love."

Snow could feel the blood drain from her face. "Emma?" She asked anxiously, biting her lip.

"No, the new baby."

The pixie haired woman put a hand over her flat abdomen. "But why?" She shivered.

"She's not evil, she's wicked and will stop at nothing to destroy me. The baby is an ingredient in her plan. I don't know why it can't be Emma either, not that I want it to be-it's just that Miss Swan could certainly defend herself."

Snow took a deep breath. "What can we do?"

"I have a few ideas about that…"

* * *

David rolled in less than a minute late, but it infuriated Emma.

"Nice of you to get here," she mumbled.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to put an arm on her shoulder, but she brushed him off.

"Nothing, I just think that you need to get to work on time. There will be plenty of time for you to take off later."

"I'm not even late," he said softly, trying to figure out why she was so upset.

She just huffed and headed out the door, leaving a completely baffled Charming, just standing there.

The blonde sat down on the sidewalk, her chin resting on her hands. Maybe she was acting childish, but was it so hard for them to put off their romantic escapades until she left the house? Henry was only with them for two weeks very month so when she didn't have him, she was angry and dejected and seeing her parents so happy just made her more upset. It was times like these that she missed Neal. She missed him more than anything. It hadn't been his fault that he left her. How was he supposed to know that she had been pregnant with his child? She allowed herself a moment to just wallow in self pity before there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, sweetie, I know you're upset, but can you not tune us out? We love you, and your little brother or sister won't change that. We'll love you both with all our hearts." He figured out what it was that was bothering her.

As much as she fought them, she couldn't hold back the tears. "I guess that I just can't help but think of that lost girl that nobody wanted," she burst and David took her into his arms and rocked her, kissing the top of her head.

"Emma, we want you. We will always want you, and you found us, you found us!" He was choking up. "You're our beautiful baby girl who was ripped from us by a curse, but you're the savior, and everything's going to be all right now."  
As he was saying this, Snow and Regina came up to them.

"Let's go for an early lunch," came the deep sultry voice of Regina.

* * *

It was officially 5ever since my last update. School has been ridiculous lately, hopefully I'll have time to write more in the summer. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are like having a snowing centric episode tonight. Wait, we are going to have one (:


End file.
